mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog/0.9
Version 0.9.30 *Pumpkins won't give XP when broken after being placed *Beta Version of Leaderboards Version 0.9.29 *Fixed bug where water turned anything into Clay Version 0.9.28 *Green thumb can now spread grass to dirt using seeds *Adding XP will check for level ups again *Acrobatics won't hand out XP on death anymore *Acrobatics will check plugins for the event being cancelled before handing out XP Version 0.9.27 * Fixed Herbalism not properly receiving Triple Drops from Green Terra * Fixed Herbalism not handing out any XP outside of Green Terra * Fixed Herbalism asking for seeds on things that did not require it Version 0.9.26 *Fixed Green Terra going off without readiness *Fixed Hoe trying to ready when tilling Grass Version 0.9.25 *Fixed issue with antixp-exploits and Herbalism *MySpawn works like a hearthstone now, no inv pentality, 1hr cooldown *Added Green Terra Ability to Herbalism *Added Green Thumb ability to Herbalism *Fixed Repair not working for Iron Tools *Fixed bug where Axes Ability checked for Unarmed Ability Permission *Added Cocoa Beans to Excavation XP/Loot Tables, Found in Grass/Dirt *Using Super Breaker on Obsidian significantly damages it compared to other materials *Added Obsidian to Mining XP Table/Super Breaker *Added Pumpkins/Reeds/Cactus to Herbalism XP Tables/Double Drops *Corrected "mcMMMO" to "mcMMO" in MOTD Version 0.9.24 *PLAYER_BED_ENTER removed due to its unusual issues *Added info about the Wiki to the motd */mcrefresh will reset if you were recently hurt (Chimaera Wing/HP Regen) *Fixed Armor Repair not adding XP *Boosted Repair XP of Armor to match Tools *Repairing Armor won't trigger Super Repair twice anymore *Setting your MySpawn now just requires right clicking a bed (still requires the setmyspawn permission node) Version 0.9.23 *Chimaera Wing now takes the world into account *Abilities now make announcements within a short distance to nearby players *Acrobatics won't give XP on death, and will fail if you would've died after the damage reduction *Added yet another check to see if a Player is not in the Users system for NPC mod compatibility Version 0.9.22 *Fixed bug where Chimaera Wing was unusable after being for eternity Version 0.9.21 */mcrefresh fixed to work properly with the new ability monitoring system *Ability lengths are now based on your skill level directly rather than a tiered system *Chimaera Wings won't trigger on things they shouldn't (Doors, Chests, ETC) *Chimaera Wings will properly tell you how long you have to wait to use it if you've been recently hurt. Version 0.9.20 *Fixed Tree Feller not checking if its cooldown was refreshed and always activating */stats and /whois will now show the powerlevel based on permissions *Shovels will no longer say you've lowered your axe */myspawn will no longer say your inventory has been cleared if the server settings disable this feature Version 0.9.19 *Fixed Anti-exploit XP stuff not working Version 0.9.18 *Added failsafe to prevent abilities from going on forever, abilities will check if they should've expired when being used in case the Timer fails *Archery Spam has been nerf'd, you can only fire once per second now (Toggle-able in config file) *Fixed bug when just having the Admin Chat permission wouldn't allow you to see Admin Chat *Fixed bug where Axes ability could be used without permission *Abilities are monitored with Timestamps rather than a Timer monitored tick rate *When players were last hurt is now monitored with Timestamps rather than a Timer monitored tick rate *Made Anti XP-Exploits more Robust *Repair XP is now based on durability restored *Acrobatics rolling will now reduce damage if you go over the damage threshold *Acrobatics rolling damage threshold lowered to 10 from 20 *Added Graceful Roll to Acrobatics, hold Shift when falling to do a Graceful Roll *mcMMO now checks for the blockBreak and EntityDamage events being canceled before proceeding *Dodge notification shortened *Dodge won't negate damage completely anymore *Added 3 more functions for plugin authors to call, getPartyName(Player player), inParty(Player player), and getParties() Version 0.9.17 *Players now set their MySpawn by entering a bed, it requires the setmyspawn permission node */setmyspawn has been removed *Compatible with CB 670 *Fixed errors related to Repair *Abilities will no longer trigger from Bed interactions */unarmed will now tell the player when they will receive unarmed master (if they have apprentice) REQUIRES CB 670! Version 0.9.16 *Logs placed by the player won't grant XP/Double Drops anymore *Added more functions plugin authors can call *Acrobatics Roll has a damage threshold of 20, going above this means a failed Roll Version 0.9.15 *Acrobatics will now behave properly *AoE Abilities ignore wolves (temp fix) *Added "all" parameter to /mmoedit & /addxp *After giving XP to a player it will now check for level ups in skills Version 0.9.14 *mcMMO checks for abilities being active before sending the fake block break event Version 0.9.13 *Fixed excavation ignoring the xpGainMultiplier *Now compatible with CB 600+ *Fixed bug where Dodge acted like your acrobatics were maxed out no matter your skill level YOU NEED CB 600+! Version 0.9.12 *mcMMO now fakes a block break event for abilities to maximize plugin compatibility */herbalism will return the correct values now *New /addxp command Version 0.9.11 *PVE Combat Skills experience is now based on damage dealt *The Timer will no longer break from Bleed Simulation *Tree feller no longer "damages" saplings *Bleed+ (Serrated Strikes) lasts 5 ticks down from 12 *Bleed/Bleed+ now do 2 damage instead of 1 *Power Level is now based on permissions *Counter Attack added to swords *Parry is now based directly on Swords skill level *Parry maximum proc chance raised to 30% from 20% *Serrated Strikes now properly applies Bleed+ to targets *Players who parry can no longer be disarmed *Acrobatics now has a Dodge passive skill reducing damage *Repair skill now effects how much durability is restored *Super repair now doubles the repair amount on proc *Unarmed now starts with a bonus to damage to encourage use *Unarmed now has two steps to damage scaling, Appentice, and Mastery *Unarmed disarm now caps at 2fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff5% for 1000 skill *Fixed problem where Archery skill procs would ignore other plugins *Ignition changed to 25% chance *Ignition length will be based on archery skill level */myspawn now has a warning about the inventory loss penalty in /mcc *mcMMO Timer now runs in 1 second intervals rather than 2 What you need to know The timer in mcMMO was previously running in 2 second intervals and now it is running in 1 second intervals, you will need to change the cooldown lengths in your flatfile from 120 to 240 to keep the 4 minute cooldown length, or just delete your configuration file and generate a new one. Anyone experiencing their Timer breaking (Unlimited Abilities/HP Regen Breaking) will be relieved to know that I have solved the main reason the Timer was breaking. It shouldn't break anymore! PVP Changes There are numerous PVP changes in this update. I went about balancing PVP by having Olat lend his server to me for testing. We conducted many tests to get feedback on the PVP mechanics, we had world PVP, CTF style PVP, and one on one PVP. Based on all the feedback many tweaks were made until we felt satisfied with how they are. PVP balancing will never be perfect in any RPG but at least its not a landslide victory for Unarmed anymore. And swords is actually pretty good now. Repair Overhaul Repair has been tweaked, now point per point you will be effecting how much durability is restored when you repair. Super repair now provides a durability bonus instead of a full repair guarantee. I may be tweaking Repair XP gain soon, but for now its the same system as before. Known Issues Arrows can be counter-attacked by Swords right now, this is not intended and is a high priority fix for upcoming patches. Version 0.9.10 * Party invites now show who they are from * Mushrooms added to Dirt/Grass excavation loot tables, drops with 500+ skill * mcMMO configuration files property setting names have been changed for readability * Fixed bug where Gold and Iron wouldn't drop anything during Super Breaker * Added /mcability info to /mcc * Potentially fixed NPE error when checking players for being in same party for PVP XP * Removed sand specific diamond drop from sand excavation loot table, Diamonds can still drop globally for sand * Added a global XP gain multiplier, increase it to increase XP gained * Reduced PVE XP for Unarmed, now identical to Axes/Swords * Changed Chat priority in mcMMO to be higher, this should help plugin conflicts * Mushroom XP raised to 40 from 10 * Flower XP raised to 10 from 3 Version 0.9.9 * Fixed problem where entities never got removed from the arrow retrieval list of entities Version 0.9.8 * EntityLiving shouldn't be cast to entities that are not an instance of EntityLiving * Added a null check in the timer for players being null before proceeding Version 0.9.7 * Procs/XP Gain will no longer happen when the Entity is immune to damage (Thanks EdwardHand!) * Axes critical damage versus players reduced to 150% damage from 200% damage * Fixed bug where Daze might not proc * Changed archery Daze to follow smooth transition * Added archery Daze chance info to /archery * Cooldown lengths are now customizable, they are in seconds and multiplied by 2 by mcMMO Version 0.9.6 * Timer checks for player being null before adding them to the mcUsers system * Cooldowns will now show how much time is remaining when trying to use their respective abilities * SkullSplitter will now correctly inform the player when they are too tired to use it * Acrobatics will no longer give XP if the event was cancelled by another plugin Version 0.9.5 * Super Breaker now gives a chance for Triple Drops based on mining skill * Ability durability loss down from 15 to 2 * Ability durability loss is now toggle-able * Ability durability loss can be adjusted in the configuration file * Mining Picks are no longer lowered after activating Super Breaker Version 0.9.4 * Flowers won't drop wheat anymore * Signs won't trigger ability readiness anymore Version 0.9.3 * Bug stopping abilities from never wearing of may have been fixed * Changed color of "X Ability has worn off" to RED from GRAY * Super Breaker, Giga Drill Breaker, and Tree Feller now damage the tool significantly during use * Netherrack and Glowstone now give Mining XP * Netherrack and Glowstone are now effected by Super Breaker * Abilities will no longer be readied when you right click signs or beds * Chimaera Wings won't activate on blocks you can interact with and signs * Abilities now adjust their effects depending on tool quality * Superbreaker won't break things that tool couldn't normally break * Giga Drill Breaker will only give triple xp and triple drops for diamond tools, with a reduced effect for lesser tools * Skull Splitter now has a limit of opponents nearby it will strike based on your tool quality * Serrated Strikes now has a limit of opponents nearby it will strike based on your tool quality * Modified /mcmmo description to be a little bit more relevant. Version 0.9.2 * Changed priority of some of the mcMMO listeners * Now when certain abilities are activated it shouldn't say "You lower your x" Version 0.9.1 * Fixed "Unknown console command" errors with CB 556 * Added /mcability command to toggle being able to trigger abilities with right click * Added some more nullchecks for people reporting NPE errorsCompatibility with NPC mods improved (Mainly for archery!) * Other plugins can now call inSameParty() from mcMMO to increase compatibility Version 0.9 NEW CONTENT *Woodcutting now has the "Tree Feller" Ability *Unarmed now has the "Berserk" Ability *Swords now has the "Serrated Strikes" Ability *Mining now has the "Super Breaker" Ability *Axes now has the "Skull Splitter" Ability *Excavation now has the "Giga Drill Breaker" Ability *Added /mcrefresh - tool for refreshing cooldowns *Unarmed now has the "Deflect Arrows" passive skill *Chimaera Wing Item Added CHANGES *HP Regen & Bleed are back *Woodcutting will drop the appropriate log on double drop procs *Herbalism now applies double drops to herbs/ now shows much more information to the player regarding their stats *Axes skill Critical Strikes are now based directly on your skill level *Swords skill Bleed chance is now based directly on your skill level *Unarmed disarm chance is now based directly on your skill levelAcrobatics now gives XP when you roll BUGFIXES *Memory Leak Fixed *Axes not doing critical strikes *Gold Armor repair *Capped skills now have the correct proc chance */mmoedit is no longer case sensitive *More NPE errors fixed *Many bugs I forgot to write down PLUGIN COMPATIBILITY FIXES *If combat interactions are cancelled by other plugins mcMMO should ignore the event *If block damage interactions are cancelled by other plugins mcMMO should ignore the event